The adhesion of polyvinyl fluoride (hereinafter PVF) to other polymers is generally minimal or nonexistent. This enables PVF to be used as an unmolding surface since it provides a stripping surface for certain resins even at very high temperatures.
Thus, to effect adhesion of other polymers to a surface of PVF, it is necessary to use expensive and extensive treatments of the PVF surface which treatments are, therefore, not commercially satisfactory.